Broken Innocence
by StillLovely
Summary: "In innocence, there is no strength against evil."-Jean de la Fontaine.  Angst, drama, swearing, violence, non-con.


**Author's Note: **I have very little to say about this except that I need help and most likely have hole where my heart belongs.

No characters have been named, though in my head I know exactly who it is. Feel free to fill in whoever you wish.

**Disclaimer: **I'm almost ashamed, and slightly disgusted, to admit that this idea and story belong to me. Characters, vague as they are, do not however. I'm sure that's a good thing.

* * *

"What the fuck were you doing?" His voice is venomous, sending chills up my rigid spine. His grip on my wrist tightens, making me wince.

"N-Nothing. We were just talking."

"Liar!" He smacks me across the face, hand coming down much harder than I anticipate. It sends me sprawling, and I would be on the floor if it weren't for his painful grip on my arm. He reaches out and grabs my other wrist, creating matching bruises.

"You fucking slut," he hisses out, slamming me into the wall. My head and back ache from the impact and I see stars for a moment.

He jerks my wrists and pins them above my head. "You liked talking to him, didn't you? You were thinking of taking him up to your room, of kissing him, of fucking him." He gives a particularly hard thrust of his hips against mine and I shudder. I can feel his erection pressed against me and it makes me want to vomit.

"Didn't you?" he grinds out, leaning close to my ear.

"N-no! We're just friends, I don't like him like-"

I gasp as I feel his teeth sink into the skin of my neck, breaking through and drawing blood. He continues to apply pressure with his teeth and the pain becomes dizzying.

"I don't like liars," he says, lips still against my bleeding skin.

Without warning, he jerks me from the wall and throws me to the ground. Before I can make a move to get up, he's straddling my hips.

"Please," I beg, tears filling my eyes. "Don't do this. You know I love you!"

"Love me?" he scoffs, looking more angry than I've ever seen. "You are a fucking slut. You just want a cock to ride, don't you? Fucking tease!"

He releases my wrists and reaches for his belt. I immediately fling my hands up, trying my hardest to buck him off. He punches me across my jaw and I feel my lip split. I lay there, dazed, watching as he slips the belt out his pants and moves to grab my wrists again.

This time, I don't fight. He wraps the belt around my wrist, holding them in place together. I let my tears fall as I watch him begin to undress. I know what's coming, and I don't want it. Although we've been together for six months, I never let it get further than kissing. I'd never even touched him there, nor had he touched me.

"If you love me," he drawls, pulling off his pants and boxers, revealing his humongous erection, "then prove it."

As I realize his intentions, I begin to fight again. I kick my legs and move my hips, but this only makes him angry. He slams a fist into my stomach, effectively stalling my motions as pain takes over my mind for a moment.

In the few seconds I'm immobile, he manages to pop open my jeans and slide them down, along with my own boxers. I begin to cry harder as he touches me, stroking me softly and bringing me to erection. I curse my body for its natural reaction. I don't want this, why must my body betray me?

"I see we're eager," he sneers, giving a rough tug to my cock. It causes more pain than pleasure and I grimace.

"Please-" I begin to beg, wanting him to stop. He only laughs, cold and heartless, and pulls me to my knees.

"You want it so bad, you got it."

My eyes open wide and I stutter out, "No, I've n-never.. I-I can't."

He doesn't answer, just tangles one hand in my hair, tugging painfully. I feel more tears fill my eyes as he drags me closer to his crotch.

"Try anything, and I will kill you."

I watch as he brings his cock closer to my face and press my lips together as hard as they'll go. I refuse to succumb that easily.

He sneers and reaches forward with his other hand to pinch my nose shut, cutting off my air. My need for oxygen takes over and I open my mouth, ready to gasp for air. Before I can even take a breath, he shoves himself in as far as he can. My throat constricts at the intrusion and I begin chocking. As soon as he pulls back and releases my nose, I inhale. I barely get a chance to fill my lungs with much-needed oxygen before he rams back in, filling my throat again. His hands are gripping my hair tightly, giving him leverage to thrust in deeply.

I gag as continues to drive his hips forward. Suddenly, he thrusts forward savagely, pushing into my throat further than before, and pauses the motion of his hips. I begin to struggle, desperately fighting to get air into my lungs. He holds my head still and I begin to see black spots, and then he retreats. I feel dizzy and sick from the lack of oxygen. My jaw aches from being stretched and my lips feel like they're going to split any minute.

"That's right, you fucking slut, take it. I know you enjoy it." Hot tears drip down my cheeks at his words. They hurt more than I expect them to.

Finally, after an eternity, he pulls out. I fall forward as he releases my hair and I gasp, filling my body with air over and over again.

Everything hurts. I feel my wrists beginning to go raw from trying to escape the tightly bound belt. My jaw aches and my lips tingle and my throat feels like sand paper had been thrust into it multiple times.

He backs away for a moment and watches me struggle to regain my composure. He laughs when he sees I can't.

"There, you've done it. I've learned my lesson. Now let me go."

He sneers down at me. "Oh, we're just getting started."

My eyes widen and I begin to back away, scrambling across the floor haphazardly, as I find it near impossible to get to my feet. "N-no! Please, not that! Just let me go!"

He laughs that cold laugh again and walks to the door, locking it. When he turns back, I see that there is no way out of this. But I refuse to go down without a fight.

He lunges forward, landing a kick to my stomach that sends me sprawling to the floor on my back. I roll over and push myself up to my hands and knees, intending to crawl away from his attack. He growls and pushes me down on my stomach unexpectedly. My bound hands bend at an awkward angle as they are smashed beneath my trembling body. My head jerks forward and meets the floor with a sickening crack. I black out for a moment.

When I open my eyes again, I'm on back again, jaw once again forced open over a gag. He's standing over me, watching and waiting for me to awake. When my eyes meet his, he grins darkly.

"Welcome back. I see you didn't want to miss the rest."

I begin to cry, hard, as he kneels down. Before he can reach for me again, I roll away and manage to jump to my feet. I run for the door, but am tackled to the ground before I reach it. I begin to sob as I feel his body pressed against my back.

"So you wanna play it rough, huh? I was going to go easy on you, but now, I've changed my mind."

Easy? Nearly suffocating me and knocking me out is easy? I sob harder, then try to get my breathing under control once I realize it's nearly impossible to breath under the gag.

I fight the urge to vomit as I feel his erection press against me. I buck my hips wildly, still refusing to give in to him. This isn't how I'm going to lose my virginity, to a rapist. I refuse to let it happen that way. I continue to wriggle around, doing my best to get away.

A sudden blow to the head stuns me and stills my movements.

"You little shit." Before I can get a hold of myself, he forces my legs apart. "You aren't going to fight. You aren't going to get away. You aren't going to do anything except let me do this. It's what you wanted, isn't it? A big cock inside of you?"

He pushes my legs open wider and presses his tip against my virgin opening. "Feel free to scream."

And with that, he drives in, burying himself to the hilt. I scream so loud I think my throat may explode. The pain is intense and I wriggle my hips, trying to relieve the pressure.

"I knew you wanted this, you little slut."

I frantically shake my head. I don't want this, I've never wanted this!

He pays no attention to my distress and begins to thrust harshly. I feel my face and neck throb as I continue to scream into the gag, pain exploding through me. Tears are running down my face and soaking the gag. He lets out obscene grunts and moans as he presses in rapidly, and I feel so ashamed and humiliated.

I jump when I feel his mouth on my neck and groan in pain as he sinks his teeth into the already seeping wound. He's marking me, leaving a reminder of what's happened.

I let out a strangled sob as he gives a particularly rough thrust. It hurts, oh God it hurts, and I want it to stop. Every time he slams in to me, my breath halts. It feels like I'm being torn apart from the inside out.

He grips my hips tighter and gives another brutal thrust. I feel skin tear and blood begin to trickle down my thighs and I scream in agony.

I continue to scream as he continues to rape me and somewhere in the back of my mind, I wonder when my sweet boyfriend turned into such a monster. It shouldn't be like this, he loved me.

I feel his thrusting speed up and know he's getting close. He suddenly presses in as far as possible and stops, groaning into my neck as he releases himself deep in my body. I scream and cry as his seed fills me, stinging my open wounds and making me feel dirty. He gives one last forceful bite to my wound and then pulls out roughly, making me release a cry of pain.

He kicks my side and rolls me over with his foot, bending down to untie and ungag me. I cry quietly, afraid to make him angry with the loud sobs that I want to let out. My body screams in agony and I'm somewhat glad that I'm already on the floor, knowing I would collapse if standing.

He looks down on me in disgust, then spits on me. It lands on my bare stomach and I vaguely wonder when I lost my shirt.

I don't meet his eyes. He grunts and walks away, heading for the door. He pauses and turns around.

"I'd warn you not to tell, but I know you're too weak and pathetic to do that."

I cry a bit louder and he snorts.

"You got what you wanted. So, I'll just leave you with a 'You're welcome.'"

The door slams shut and I curl into a ball, sobbing louder and louder with each passing second.

What I wanted? When did I ask for this?

I lay on the floor and continue to sob, not even registering the door opening or the worried voices. I just lay there and cry and cry and cry.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Like I said, hole where my heart belongs.

In case you're wondering, in my head, the victim is one of the boys and the attacker is a boyfriend. I guess that makes this slash...


End file.
